


Night's Jewel

by celli



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, BYOSubtext, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The White Collar Pirate AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night's Jewel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fourteenlines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourteenlines/gifts).



As the ships rolled and the guns fired, Commander Burke took a deep breath, braced himself, and jumped from the _Endeavour_ to the _Night’s Jewel_. He hit the deck and rolled, coming up with sword in hand just in time to parry a blow from one of the pirates.

Twenty chaotic minutes later, he felt movement behind him, whipped around, and slashed with his sword—which met Captain Caffrey’s blade with a solid clang.

“I told you to stay on your ship,” Caffrey said, his voice hoarse. “I can handle this.”

“You’re not going anywhere without me,” Burke said.

“Don’t you trust me?”

“No,” Burke said, but he lowered his sword.

Caffrey did the same, and the two of them stared at each other for a moment. Then Burke made his way to the port side of the ship.

“Retreat!” he bellowed, and watched Lieutenant Jones turn to him, shocked. “Back to the Endeavour! Retreat!”

“Weapons up!” Caffrey was shouting from the foredeck. “Let them go!”

The ships began to pull apart, and sailors jumped and swung to get back to their ship. Burke flashed a prearranged signal at Jones-- _Plan in place, continue on_ \--and turned back to the pirates—

\--only to find Captain Fowler standing there, with an arm wrapped around Elizabeth and a knife to her throat.

“Elle,” Burke said, starting forward. A gesture from Fowler halted him. “You were supposed to stay in our quarters.”

“I’m not leaving you,” she said.

Fowler tightened his grip. “Don’t be so sure.”

And then there was a sharp report, and Fowler fell to the ground, a hole neatly drilled through his head. Elle fell backwards with him, and Burke ran forward to grab her.

“Are you all right?” he asked, skimming his fingers over her throat, where a faint line showed the imprint of the knife.

“I’m fine,” she said. “It’s all right, I’m fine.”

Footsteps sounded across the deck, and they looked up to see Captain Caffrey standing over them. “And what am I supposed to do with the two of you?” he asked.

Burke just looked at him.

The corner of Caffrey’s mouth twitched. “Fine,” he said, just loud enough for the two of them to hear. “We’ll do it your way.”


End file.
